


Yuuri!!! on Ice Magic AU~ Winning Battles

by GoldenUriel



Series: Yuuri!!! on Ice: Magic AU [6]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other, Out of Character, a bit OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-09 08:26:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11665341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenUriel/pseuds/GoldenUriel
Summary: During a visit to the market with Mila, Sara lets her childhood friend know he was never forgotten. He agrees to be closer to her.





	1. May 17, 4028 | 10:01am

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During a visit to the market with Mila, Sara lets her childhood friend know he was never forgotten. He agrees to be closer to her.

I was walking in the market with Milla today. She got to play ball with the city kids who recognized me. I was surprised that everyone still remembered me when I hadn’t seen them for so long.

One of the teens I knew was now married with a second kid on the way. He was gonna pop any minute! The baby kicked.

Seung was with us as a direct guard. Two others stood in hidden places ready to save us from an attack at any moment. As if we needed it, but we were in a war country now. Yet the light had not left.

“Sara is quite the popular one. Isn’t she, Seung?” She said as we were stopped every once in a while because someone knew me.

“Yes, ma’am. She always was memorable.”

There was even a performance going on for the city children. Right, it was Friday. The lead dancer recognized me and asked if I would dance with her. Honestly, I taught her everything she knew.

I looked at Milla, and she gave me approval. “Can Seung come too?”

He was gonna deny the offer, “I don’t–”

With a look directly in his eyes and my hand on his wrist, I said, “Yeah, you do.”

He didn’t move, but I joined my old friend. Music played. Her and I began to dance. I felt Seung’s smile. These were moves he and the other Styles had taught me to make a Style of its own. Soon it was no longer just girl lifting girl but more black hair twirled in rhythm.

I hadn’t even noticed he had joined until I felt large hands on my side to throw me into the air so I could spin. After the dance, we decided to join back up with Princess Milla. She and the other on lookers clapped for us.

Seung gave me a strong side hug, “You didn’t forget me either.”

“Never.” I replied. “Sometimes I wished I could.”

After that he fell silent for the most part. Then we returned to the castle, our groceries handed off to the kitchen staff. I was off to take a shower when he spoke again. My name.

“Yea?”

He scratched the back of his head, “I’ll do it. I’ll work for one of the princes or whatever your idea was. In the castle…closer to you.”

I smiled, “Really?”

Seung nodded and I hugged him. I told him that I’d talk to Georgi and Viktor and Michele, that I’d put in a good word for him. He had been giving me the cold shoulder ever since he rejected me that time. His version was talking, but not to me.

Tears of joy mixed with the falling stream as I took my shower. I had him back.


	2. June 15, 4028 | 4:56pm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Seung has agreed to work in the castle, he ends up serving someone unexpected.

I had planned for Seung to work for Viktor, but Georgi said he wanted someone who wasn’t my brother working for him. Honestly, which is more awkward to clean up your sex sheets? Your brother or a childhood friend?

There was no situation in which I would win, so it happened. Oh well. I asked Georgi why he picked Seung.

“This might be a good way to help him get over you.”

“He’s been here for a while; I’m sure he’s already over me.”

He shook his head, “I know he has, but he’s been in love with you for longer.”

So it’s been a bit awkward, but I’ve been trying to make it not as awkward. Soon enough, Seung and Georgi became the best of bros. They were talking with each other when I wasn’t there. They even got a secret hand shake.

Seung was more knight than nurse, though, so I was still number one when it came to healing. Oh, speaking of which, I can now heal plants! More time with the Pretty Princes doing tag team with their magic.

There have been small fights here and there, but nothing too big yet. News covered everything. It was no where near the capital yet, so nothing to worry about.

News is media, and even though it was fixed from the 2010s, people could still but silence depending on how much money they have. Even before he was “King” JJ, the man had loads of money. However, there are always journalists who would risk their lives for the truth. I am hoping there are a lot of them–enough that love long enough to get the story out.

Since I can being life to things, I tried taking life from things. I can do both…though I’d never use it for anything but war.

I’d also use it against JJ without a second thought.


	3. July 4, 4028 | 2:00pm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara reflects on her connection with JJ and the ship that the youngest royals are on is attacked. In an effort to lift the mood, she sings for King Yakov at dinner.

Even though there’s a war going on, America still celebrates their’s from centuries ago. Social media shows me the status updates and hashtags and photos of fireworks.

There are many that see that Mean is dangerous was, but so many more like and respect and fear him enough to stand by his side.

LemonGrass_Cutie  
I support JJ. Christophe had to be doing something wrong for his own brother to overthrow him.

AnatoleDean  
King JJ is a good king. Nothing much has changed since his father’s rule.

Hoppy_Gasm_6268  
I always thought the second Prince would be a better ruler anyways. He had the biggest harem after all, and they are so loyal to him.

TrueQueenIsabella✅  
I support my husband 100%. He is a strong and powerful man who deserves a strong and powerful position.

TrueKingJJ✅ ➡ TrueQueenIsabella✅  
It’s only fitting for an equally strong and powerful and beautiful woman like you. ❤

Ugh! I wanted to reply so badly, but I had no account. I couldn’t let him know I still existed within his reach. He’s the reason I shied away from public photos, too. There were a few taken during castle events, but I got them deleted. Only a few existed of me with the royalty and those stayed on private servers that were impossible to hack.

Today the ship Prince Yuri and Princess Roz were on was attacked, and many died. The royals and Otabek were ok. The ship still ran. We thought using such an old method would make it harder for enemies to find them.

Georgi said that I should sing at dinner later tonight to ease everyone’s tensions. I didn’t think that was appropriate. He sighed and kissed my head, not wanting to disagree with me out loud. I asked Seung what he thought.

“I trust your answer.”

“However?” I nudged him on.

He looked directly into my eyes and then at his hands. I knew his answer without words, but my childhood friend still spoke.

“Your voice has a charming effect to it. Singing would help everyone’s minds to relax and clear which is needed in this time. I’d also love to hear you again. It’s just been so long.”

Seung said so much! I hit Georgi’s arm.

“Ow!” He chuckled. “Why the violence?”

I made a frumpy face at him, “What’d you do to Seung? He didn’t talk so much until he got involved with you!”

He also never spoke much unless something was wrong, like really wrong.

Seung smirked, “He hasn’t done anything. I’ve just changed on my own.”

I folded my arms. Maybe he had changed on his own. Maybe not. Either way, the point was that my singing would be a good momentary distraction.

“What’s the king’s favorite song? If I learn it in time, I’ll sing it at dinner. The other option is the National Anthem.”

Seung stood and came back with a recording. I played it, and two youthful voices played from it.

“Papa.” Georgi choked out. “It’s my father’s voice and Queen Lilia. They were best friends before…”

Yeah, there was no other option for me now. I had to sing this song at tonight’s dinner. I’ve been practicing since I got the recording, so my performance shouldn’t be too bad.

I’ll go through it once more before getting Milla ready for dinner.


	4. July 5, 4028 | 6:25pm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara panics about having ruined the song for the King, but gets invited to his sleeping quarters for death or a chat.

The King walked out on dinner yesterday. I screwed up his favorite song! I had to have messed it up so badly that he couldn’t bare to be in the same room as me. I ruined his appetite! Oh God, what do I do now?

I was supposed to make him feel better, not worse! And there were a bunch of surprise guests–royals–that came for the meal as well! I messed up! All day I’ve been in a panic! King Yakov didn’t even show up for breakfast this morning. No one has seen him…GAAHH!

I’m scared that I’ll be kicked out and fired for embarrassing him or ailing him in some way!

I got called into the king’s bedchamber today. I thought He was gonna behead me as soon as I walked in, but King Yakov was just sitting in the edge of his bed. No unsheathed sword nearby.

“Your highness?” I bowed.

“Well, I called you, so come in.”

I was given a chair to sit in.

“Y'know. I never thought that I would be able to enjoy that song again if she wasn’t singing it.” He said. “I never thought you were much of a catch, either. A peasant girl turned sex slave turned runaway orphan.“

You have no idea how hard it was for me to keep silent. He let it drag out long enough to where I almost said “but” for him until…

“However. He was looking at who you are on the inside, and what you would become, not your past. Your kindness, your purity, your heart and soul, your selflessness! All of that he saw in you. All of that , I didn’t see until you sang that song.”

He smiled at me. I don’t think I ever saw him smile before. I’ve been here for almost 4 years.

“Thank you for taking care of my son’s heart, Sara Crispino. Thank you so much. Hopefully the two of you can get married after this is all done. I believe you’ll do better than I did.”

I wasn’t sure how to react to that, so I simply answered, “Thank you, your highness. This relationship is only possible because you let me and my brother work here even though we were complete strangers.”

King Yakov made a content sound, and then we were told it was time for lunch. We walked there together. I’m sure that Milla could dress herself in something simple for the meal.

Thank God she did, I was worried and also forgot how much she had grown since we first met.


	5. August 10, 4028 | 6:02pm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michele speaks to Sara about what to do if he dies in the war which closes in on the castle.

The war is getting closer. No doubt about it. We already shipped civilians to a neutral country as well as an ally of ours which would not go into battle.

I could hear the magic from where I was, feel the vibrations. Yet the attacks were out of sight. We were busy all afternoon the next day healing people so that they could go back into battle. Michele was worried that he might have to leave Prince Viktor’s side to go fight.

Even though the current heir made sure that Mickey wouldn’t see war until he also did, my brother couldn’t help but worry and made sure to have a conversation with me about…it.

He came to visit me in my room where I was reading more about being a Erotiraug Adgesvan .

“Sara, can I talk to you?” He asks.

“Sure.” I open the door. “What is it?”

Michele sat on my bed, “So I know that Prince Viktor says that we are in no threat of having to go to war, but…I can tell that neither of us honestly believe that. If I die, you better live. When this war is over, I want you to go back to our village and tell our parent how much we love them. If I die, live like you’ll never live again. If I die, be free. Be a queen, be a whatever! If I die–”

I shushed him and grabbed his face as he was starting to get choked up, and I didn’t want to hear any of this as it if it was a possibility.

“Listen here Michele Crispino. You are my brother, and you are not going to die any time soon. Not because of this war, not because of any human. You and I are both gonna die because of old age. There is no other option, do you understand? If you do, I will bring you back in a heartbeat.”

My hand was on his heart, he held it.

“Right, still. You have to promise me you’ll live, ok?”

“I will. Right beside you.”

Mickey wouldn’t die. He couldn’t. I wouldn’t be able to…no. He’d be ok. Right? Right? He’d be just fine. I know it. My magic would work on him. It had to.


	6. August 14, 4028 | 11:02am

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor and Sara converse about trying to speed up the war. The Prince brings up his insecurities. Sara tells a seemingly white lie to quell the heir's worries.

Talking to Michele the other day helped me realize something. We were being really passive in this war. I needed to find out why and I needed to find out now!

I walked to Prince Viktor’s room and knocked on the door. “Your highness, It’s Sara. I really need to talk to you right now.”

The doors opened after a quick check that I was telling the truth. The Prince was on his bed. His room was very majestic and extra tm.

“What is it, my dear? Have you and your brother switched again?”

“No, Viktor, it’s just…” I told him my thoughts. If we were at war, why not act like it? We were just sitting and waiting for them to blow up our front door when we could stop them in their tracks.

He admired my spunk but said that he didn’t know how to war. He knew how to fight for sure, but he had no clue how get in there. The Prince was also terrified. He started crying. Even though he had years of training, he was acting like a child, and I wanted to show compassion. It was just too annoying for me to do so.

“I guess your father was wrong.”

“What?”

I never talked to his father about this. Why would I? Still, I pretended as if I had.

“It was when he talked to be before lunch that one day. He told me how lucky he was to have you as a son and wouldn’t want anyone else to be on the throne. Of course I was offended on Georgi’s behalf, but he said”

I cleared my throat and tried to imitate the King. “And I quote ‘Viktor was just in my life as my son first. He never left me alone when he was a kid, always asking me questions. I raised him to be a king. By the time Georgi came into my life, he already had a path in life.’ But I guess I’ll have to tell King Yakov that his judgement was wrong, that the boy he raised still doesn’t know how to be king.”

My phone went off. “I must go help the Princess prepare for archery.”

“Wait. I can be King. I can lead. I just…I just need inspiration.”

“Then find it.” I said. “And quickly.”

After reviewing this, I am glad I told that lie. Hopefully it doesn’t come back to bite me in the ass.


	7. August 15, 4028 | 12:02am

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, Sara messed up, it seems. Viktor has gone to find his muse. Georgi is drinking booze.

Prince Viktor is gone.

He left in the transport tube with two suitcases and his favorite horse, Makkachin. Where to? I don’t even know.

Michele’s the one who told me.

You know how I said I didn’t want this to bite me in the butt? Well, here’s his letter that he left.

Dear everyone,  
Thanks to some words of hope, I realized that I must leave for the time being to focus my attention on being a better heir and leader for the Snow Kingdom. I am not sure when I will be back, but I have not left forever. It is only a hope that I won’t come back alone, but with inspiration close by. Special thank you to my dearest Sara Crispino.  
Love, Viktor.

Yeah. So everyone wanted to know what I did. I told them. King Yakov won’t even look at me, and Milla hasn’t stopped laughing. Michele is pissed but know I had no reason to think he would leave! Georgi…he had a panic attack. A legit panic attack.

Fast breathing, trembling, you name it. He started to drink. Not the best thing to do, but right now, we’re all lost. I’ve just joined him…………………………………………………………………………………………………… ……………………………………………………………………………………

Right. Typing. Blanked out. Jeez. I hope he’s back soon. According to reports, the enemy has been pushed back. What a blow of confidence this will be to the knights. They only know a bit about the forced back and forth between who would be the heir.

Many thought that Georgi could only be a healer, so he wasn’t really wanted when it came to leading a war. I tried to talk to him, get him to come to dinner, but he wouldn’t have it.

His response pissed me off, “Why don’t you go help Viktor be the heir instead of helping me do…anything?”

I quickly pulled away. Seung started to yell at him, but I told him to stop. I know he’s just drunk, not as affectionate this time, and he didn’t mean what he said. It still hurts. I screwed up big time.

In the garden, I asked aloud “What am I supposed to do?”


	8. September 1, 4028 | 10:27pm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara speaks of her time in True Rome back when she was a Style. (Specifically May 20, 4021 | October 14, 4022 | June 6, 4024) This has an impact she herself was not prepared for.

It turns out that King Yakov had a plan and Viktor’s not here to follow it, we’re uh, changing it a bit. Yeah, VIKTOR’S STILL NOT BACK!!!

For now, I have given permission to spread my diary pages. Those are being publicized today and there are already some naysayers. There was no hiding my existence from Jean-Jacques Leroy now. People said that I made this up, or the kingdom made this up to discredit “the king” bleh.

I have said multiple times that it’s the truth. It seems more people believe me. They asked for handwriting samples. My handwriting has changed so much since then. I don’t do it as much, and most of the time the moon was my only source of light.

Several libraries want me to do a reading. Miss Matilda came to me and said that she’d provide the space and would even allow it to be livestreamed.

“No more than five cameras. Phones included.”

So I was told to read some of the entries. There were three professional cameras and two phone cameras pointed at the chair I was gonna sit at. A small table with tissues was next to it. At least fifteen people were sitting on the ground. It reminded me of when I was younger and there were story nights at the local library, just much darker.

I just shook my head as I looked at it. I was scared.

“Hey,” Georgi held my hand. “I’m right here. I’ll be right behind this camera to smile at you, only you, when you need it. Alright.”

Michele hugged me, “You’re so much braver than you think you are. You got this.”

Deep breaths and off to the chair.

I had the original book in my hands. The audience had a mix of typed copies and photocopies. It was scary, but one look at Georgi reminded me of how far I had come. Michele reminded me why I was fighting, why I was doing this.

Apparently someone had recorded Christophe coming to the Snow Kingdom seeking refuge as well as my speech to the court, aka the King and his children and all those who were there. That someone would be in trouble for leaking it as well as recording it in the first place. People were proud of me.

I even found out that tonight that there were other runaway Styles that started to speak up. They made their way to the Snow Kingdom just to find me and share their stories as well. A lot were much older than me.

However, I couldn’t be sure whose words I could trust. They could be lying, spies, or just fans who wanted attention. Luckily, there was a local called Wonder Woman because she was one of the last living Amazonian women. She had the “Lasso of Truth”, a regular rope that had been enchanted to make the person touching it spout honesty.

That rope was used on the former Styles, and they were all telling the truth. So many of them had been raped and abused by JJ. They recalled their horror stories with the rope around them.

At least once a week, there was a story on one of them on the news. I was hoping that my words would help the knights, but I ended up helping so much more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was recently on vacation. That is why so many chapters came out in one day this weekend. Anyways, I'm back! Kudos and sharing appreciated!!!


	9. October 19, 4028 | [corrupted]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Crispino twins meet someone who can finally give them some answers.

It’s been a while since I had a Distraction. The last time was when I was told to wait. All purple.

This time Michele was with me. We were out getting some tools enchanted as well as some swords mended at the blacksmiths’. Seung was also there when we saw our necklaces floating in the crowd.

“It’s time.” It was the high voice from before.

My brother and I dropped our things and chased after them. It waited for us when it came to corners this time.

We showed up at that clearing again. The sundial was there, but something was different. It had flower petals all over it. Wait, flower petals…before I could finish that thought there was a presence behind me.

My goal was to freeze it in place, but she melted it

“It’s you.” I said, feeling the need to bow.

“Yes, it is. I’m glad you could make it.” White hair. Dark skin. Two different eyes.

The other voice was near, “I’m here too! I’m here!”

Michele shrieked as a cherub like person was now on his back. The kid was very small and had splotches of pale on his earthy skin. Mickey did a little dance trying to get them off.

I heard her giggle and turned to ask, “So what are you? Who are you, and what do we have connecting us?”

She looked at me. “Ekundayo, that’s enough, sweetheart.”

He pouted, “Sorry, sorry,” the kid then floated to the woman’s side and sat on her shoulder.

“Follow me, Princess.” Then she started walking and should’ve fallen off the edge. Instead, there was a ripple in reality and she was gone.

We couldn’t dawdle, so Michele and I held hands and followed into the invisible doorway. On the other side was more trees. Just a forest but younger. It was the same place but years ago! I could tell because of the sundial.

“You wanted to know who I am. My name is Iris, goddess of light. The first Erotiraug Adgesvan .”

Apparently she went by many names. Her Slavic one is Koliada. She used Iris because it was more fun to say. She was an Immortal Healer like me, the first.

“What about Ekundayo?”

“He’s my Cherub. All deities have at least one. I chose him because he’s so colorful!” They nuzzled noses.

Michele spoke, “What about calling her a Princess?”

“She’s next in line for the throne, is she not?”

I was thinking that she meant if Viktor didn’t return, and my relationship with Georgi. She seemed to know a lot, so of course she knew about my current situation.

“Um” I said. “I’m sure Viktor will be back. He said so in his letter. It’s just that–”

She looked at me with wide eyes, “The heir prince isn’t in Russia?”

Both my brother and I shook my head. Ok, so she didn’t know.

“That’s what you meant by calling me Princess and stuff. I know it’s the literal meaning of my name too. Still, I thought it was because if Viktor doesn’t come back, Georgi is next, and we’re a thing sooo”

Iris laughed, “No, no. That’s not it. You’re princess of the Erotiraug Adgesvan! Michele doesn’t have the healing power in his veins, but you do. Your people have been waiting for your power to awaken…”

Angry tears filled my eyes. Just how much did she not know? A goddess that wasn’t all knowing! Ha! I curled my hands into fists as salty water dropped onto the floor.

“Our people are dead. We’re the only ones left.” Michele comforted me.

“Is that so?” She sounded unmoved but more serious than before. “Still, you must know your history.”

I wiped my tears, “Why now?”

“Whyyyy? Nooowwww?” the Cherub sung.

There was an altar made out of glistening stone. Matching pillars around it. A flame arose out of the surrounding water.

Iris was engulfed in them and made eye contact with me, “Everything you’ve known to love has been threatened. I’m sure you want some clarity before things get worse. The both of you.”

“But you said I don’t–”

“You don’t, but you have something else. Every Princess needs a guide other than her heart.” She reached her hands out to us and we were pulled to the altar. The necklaces were around our necks now.

We were given the choice to learn or to leave. I’m sure you could guess what we chose. The two of us lay down on the slab and the cherub handed her a grass stained sack. It wasn’t grass, it was dust! The green dust!


	10. [Corrupted] 4028 | 10:12am

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Crispino twins return home to find they were gone longer than expected. Not much time for hugs and kisses, there's work to be done. _Someone_ has returned from finding their inspiration.

We knew what we had to do. We knew our past and what had been planned for us in the way of our ancestors. The two of us went back to the castle where we were greeted with the Lilia’s handmaid dropping a basket of oranges. Michele used his awakened magic to pick it up for her.

She hugged us and signed to us, “We thought you had been kidnapped by the spies! You gone forever!”

“Not kidnapped. Awakened.” Mickey signed back.

“Sara?” My heart called. “Sara! It’s you!”

My brother’s heart reached us first, “I thought they took you! Are you ok?”  
“Did you escape?”  
“What happened?”

Georgi looked at me, tears in his eyes, “You were gone for [corrupted] days!

Emil hugged Michele tightly, his tail wagging, “I thought we’d never see you alive again!”

“What’s on your chest?” Milla asked.

Our necklaces had shattered and the dust and shards were on our clothes and skin. It glittered as we dusted it off. I told Georgi to call a conference between all the royals that were our allies. Closed circuit. During the meeting, I explained who me and Michele were. For some reason I felt as though we still didn’t know everything, but for now our knowledge was enough.

We told them what the plan was. There was a gigantic field in Princess Anya’s territory that would be the best place for us to take our stand, but we needed permission and organization to make that happen. All other kingdoms hand to push the war out of their lands and to there.

We got both, and it would be underway starting when Michele and I get back from visiting the remains of our village. All the officials who couldn’t be here in person cut the connections once everything was done. I sighed.

Georgi wrapped his arms around me and talked into my ear, “Confidence is so sexy. I am incredibly turned on right now.”

“Good. I’ve gotta start packing.” I kissed his lips and started making my way to my bedroom. I’d love to spend time to just fool around with him, but I was currently very busy. There was something waiting for us back home, something that was blocked in our awakenings.

Once out of the meeting, I felt as though I finally had a moment to breathe until the transporter tunnel opened. It was Prince Viktor! He returned! The Katsuki boy beside him.

“Guys, I’m back. Found my inspiration!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Corrupted, as in idk what I wanted to put there, so I made it cryptic


End file.
